


Redefine Your Priorities

by A_M_Kelley



Series: S.U.R.V.I.V.E. [3]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Banter, Clothed Sex, First Date, Friendship, Frottage, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel helps Mallick move out of his shitty apartment. Later, Daniel and Brent go out on a date. Soon after, they have the most awkward experience, involving a dock and a game of footsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redefine Your Priorities

"Grab it at the bottom!" Mallick called out, the strain heavy in his voice.

"I am grabbing! You're not lifting!" Daniel bit out.

His legs were trembling under the weight of Mallick's sofa and if he wasn't so dead set on not being crushed, his knees would be buckling. Daniel heaved up the sofa to get more leverage, his grip almost slipping when Mallick shifts on the other end. He grunts.

"I'm working with one arm here. Cut me some slack."

"Why not get one of you're other friends?"

"What friends?" Mallick titters. Mallick's left arm is poised underneath the frame, almost caught between the sofa and steps.

"I wouldn't have came over if I knew you had something this heavy," Daniel grunted, then mumbled,"Or fancy."

"Hey! Not every cracked out, piece of shit junkie is poor, Danny."

Daniel laughed and put his weight under the sofa. He looked back to see where the next step is and, very cautiously, took a step backward on unsteady feet. Daniel misses the step just by a fraction and then he's slipping a little. His heart pounded in his chest, only a split second to catch himself and the sofa before falling.

A man comes up from behind to catch the sofa, before it can fall, along with Daniel. Mallick almost falls forward from the sudden movement and looks up to see that Detective Gibson is on the other side behind Daniel, keeping the sofa steady. Daniel twists around and moves quickly up the stairs to grab the top, working with Gibson to move the heavy piece of furniture safely down the stairs.

Gibson and Daniel set it down with some ease and straighten back up, panting slightly from the exertion. Daniel huffs out a short-breathed laugh and sits down on the sofa with his eyes closed.

"Thanks, Detective. I thought for sure I was going to bite it just now," Daniel rejoiced out of breath.

Gibson comes over to take a stance in front of Daniel, looking over sideways at Mallick then down at Daniel.

"No problem, kid. What are you doing anyway?" Gibson inquired with a glance over at Mallick, who fiddled with his sling adjustments.

"Helping Mallick move. Can't lift some things on his own."

"Neither can you," Gibson jabbed. "A boy of your stature..."

Daniel gets up from the sofa and motions for Gibson to grab an end so they can load it into the truck, while Mallick walked over to open up the back of the u haul. Shuffling toward the truck, Daniel hopped up on the raised axle as Gibson propped the sofa up vertically. Daniel grabbed the higher end and pulls as Gibson pushes.

Feeling accomplished, Daniel hopped down from the truck and was greeted with a pat on the back from Gibson. Daniel blushes slightly and walks back over to where Mallick is.

"You fellas need anymore help?"

"No, we should be alright, Detective. Ain't got much heavy lifting besides that sofa," Mallick chuckled.

"Alright then. Take it easy now, Daniel," said Gibson, as if he were his father, then nodded towards Mallick,"Afternoon gentlemen."

Mallick looked over at Daniel and made a face, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Daniel rolled his eyes and shook his head, turning to go back inside Mallick's apartment to grab a few boxes. He took a few boxes labeled kitchen and stacked them on top of eachother, poking his head around the side to see his path.

When he finally gets to the truck, he turned around because he knew Mallick followed him with the biggest assumption resting on the tip of his tongue. Daniel folded his arms across his chest and shrugged, as if to question Mallick.

"I think he wants you," Mallick said, suppressing a chortle as he did.

"Don't be silly. He's just looking out for me, okay? It's not like that."

"Oh please... 'A boy of your stature'. He wants your nuts."

"Just because YOU want me, doesn't mean he does too," Daniel jeered, setting a hand on Mallick's right shoulder and squeezing.

Mallick hissed in pain, his face screwing up as Daniel grinned slyly, gaining the higher ground. Daniel walked past Mallick, trotting up the stairs and stopping in the doorway to call out to Mallick.

Soon, the boxes started to thin out and the apartment was beginning to look even more shitty than before. Daniel wondered who would move into this place afterwards and wondered what Mallick's new place looked like. Hopefully better than this, he thought with a smirk.

Loading the last box, Daniel's phone vibrated in his pocket and he reached in to retrieve it. He stared at the screen for a moment before realizing who the text was from. He couldn't help the huge grin that crept across his face.

*************

"Hey. What's wrong?" Daniel asked as he approached the slide at the park Brent told him to meet him at.

"Nothing," Brent defended. "Why would something be wrong?"

"The text you sent," Daniel said waving his phone at Brent, then concealing it back in his jacket pocket. "You said it was urgent."

"Yeah, well..."

Brent trailed off, twiddling his thumbs with his head to the ground and eyes shifting back and forth. It was a double slide so Daniel sat down on the other side, a barrier in the middle to separate them. He craned his head to look Brent in the eye.

Brent turned away to look toward the swing set. Luckily, no one was at the park with the exception of a few guys playing basketball across the way. The autumn air rustled Brent's hair and he took a deep breath, wishing he had the courage to face Daniel, but too afraid to look him in the eyes. Brent turned toward Daniel, not exactly facing him, but enough so that Daniel could see his expression.

His face was twisted into a nervous giddy side smile and Daniel licked his lips, anticipating what Brent had to say or ask. Brent's hands knitted together tightly to keep them from shaking and Daniel felt his pulse speed up somewhat.

"Where were you?" Brent asked.

"Helping Mallick move some stuff. He got a new place."

Brent nodded, acknowledging Daniel's reply.

"Daniel?"

"Yeah?" Daniel's breath was caught in his throat and Brent still wasn't looking up at him.

"You like me, right?"

"Yeah," Daniel whispered, putting on his best sympathetic serious face.

"And I like you. So I was wondering if maybe..." Brent trailed off, swallowing to keep his mouth from drying up and constricting.

Daniel's hand came to rest on Brent's left knee, the touch so light that it could almost not be there at all. Brent looked down to it and closed his eyes, taking in a few deep breaths to slow down his out of sync heart that was practically trying to beat it's way out of his chest.

"Would you go with me?" Brent said after a moment, his brown eyes connecting with Daniel's blue ones.

Daniel blinked. "Go with you where?"

"Like, to dinner. Or maybe a movie? Coffee?" Brent stammered.

If this wasn't a serious moment, Daniel would be cracking up at how adorable Brent sounded and acted. The hand on Brent's knee tightened, the temperature of Daniel's body visible through Brent's jeans.

"Like on a date?"

If Daniel had a tail it would be wagging right now and he'd be drooling like a goofy dog. The smile across his face dared to brighten even more when Brent had blushed and turned away abruptly at his question.

Brent wished now that he had just brought Daniel to his house, then he'd be more comfortable in this situation, but he had to do this here and now. Being uncomfortable was inevitable in this type of situation and Brent had to do this, he needed to just let go and man up.

"Would you?" Brent asked, not facing Daniel.

"I'd love to," Daniel exclaimed, throwing himself at Brent and wrapping his arms around him tightly.

Brent froze at the sudden embrace, Daniel's hands clasped together across his stomach and his body pressed against his back. Daniel's chin was on his shoulder and Brent was so paranoid that he thought all the guys playing basketball were staring at them. Brent shifted a little, grasping Daniel's hands and pried himself away.

He turned toward Daniel and Daniel grinned brightly, the corners of his eyes creasing in glee. Brent smiled back, the blush across his face a deep red to match Daniel's own embarrassment. Their eyes locked and blinked a few times, Daniel's so bright and Brent's too black in the afternoon sun.

They stared at eachother, wondering where they should go for their date that was unofficially official. Daniel figured they'd come up with something once they walked back to Brent's and had time to slow their heart rate down.

But this was too tranquil to stop just yet, Daniel closed his eyes and inhaled through his nose. It was going to rain soon, he could smell the moisture in the air. Daniel raised his head to the sky, flinching only slightly when a drop of water landed on his cheek and as Brent's hand clasped his. He peeked an eye over at Brent, who smiling despite his uneasiness.

"Come on," Brent whispered, standing up and tugging on Daniel's warm grip. "I'll ask my mom if we can borrow her car tonight."

Daniel stood up and went to pull his hand out of Brent's grasp, but he was only gripped tighter. Daniel had thought Brent would be a little self conscience about displaying affection in public, but Brent smiled and nodded in the direction to his house as if reassuring Daniel that it was okay to hold hands.

Brent pulled Daniel along until Daniel trotted up to walk beside him, looking over a few times and grinning like a fool. Even though Daniel looked sick and pale all the time with dark circles under his eyes, he was still undoubtedly cute. He figured Daniel must like winter the most and he wondered if he sunburnt easily. He'd love to see Daniel in a swimsuit, all pale and awkward, covered in sunscreen and testing the water with his toe.

Brent loved the summer, because the winter only made him think of his father too much. When Harold was still alive, they'd all go out to the snow and spend a week in a cozy little cabin that reminded Brent too much of the one in Dreamcatcher. He smirked to himself, barely noticing the rain beginning to fall and how his feet just moved without the slightest thought.

The only thing he could feel was Daniel's hand and how they would bump shoulders from time to time, but everything else just seemed to vanish into thin air.

When they actually got to his house, Brent almost didn't recognize it, because he was somewhere entirely different from Daniel. Daniel snapped his fingers in front of Brent's face, giggling when Brent jumped and shook his head as if he had been awakened from a trance. Brent blushed and shrugged to Daniel, muttering sorry to, more or less, himself.

They stepped inside and were greeted by Tara's warm smile. She walked up and hugged Brent tightly, then doing the same to Daniel going into the kitchen to get them drinks. Daniel made a goofy smile toward Brent while rubbing his hands up and down his arms to warm them. Brent unzipped his jacket and threw it over the back of the couch, even though his mother had told him countless times to not do that.

Tara came back with two Sunny D bottles, handing them over then nodding her head towards Brent's jacket. Brent sighed and picked it up, motioning for Daniel to follow him to his room. Brent plopped down on his bed and tossed his jacket in a random area of the room, Daniel taking a seat next to him as he twisted the cap off.

"Wait here," Brent said while setting his juice down and standing up. "I'm going to ask her for the car."

Daniel smiled and nodded in understanding, taking a gulp of the orange liquid as Brent left the room.

Brent walked into the kitchen, eyeing the lasagna his mom was preparing for dinner. He almost felt bad, because he knew how much his mother loved to cook and how she loved seeing the pleased looks on people's faces as they sampled it. Brent leaned up against the counter and rocked on his feet for a moment, before looking to his mother again.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes sweetie?" Tara beamed and stopped stirring her sauce, looking back at Brent to give him her undivided attention.

"Can I borrow the car tonight?"

"May I borrow the car tonight," Tara corrected.

Brent huffed and rolled his eyes. "May I?"

"What for?" She asked while sprinkling some garlic into her sauce.

Brent swallowed and flushed. He couldn't lie to his mom and who knows, maybe she would be okay with it. He shifted his weight to his left right leg and put an elbow on the countertop.

"I wanted to take Daniel out somewhere," he said nervously, waiting for his mother's reaction.

She stopped shaking different seasonings into the creamy red sauce, set it down, then slowly turned toward Brent. Her face was neutral, but the shock was visible in her eyes, words getting stuck in her throat.

"Take him out?" Tara asked slowly, so as not to mix Brent's words up.

"Yes, ma'am," Brent said evenly, standing up straight and trying to not show so much weakness or nervousness in his stance. He'd stand his ground and hope for the best.

Tara crossed her arms over her chest, getting into a pose Brent liked to call 'You have some explaining mister'. Her shoulders lowered a little and she sighed, deciding not to have a conversation about her son's sexuality at the moment, but still maintained her serious parental front.

"Under two conditions," she warned and Brent nodded hastily. "Be back by twelve and if anything gets out of hand, PLEASE use a condom Brent."

"Mom!" Brent exclaimed, flushing and feeling truly embarrassed by his mother's assumption.

"Just be careful, okay? I don't want you two to make a mess."

"Mom, please stop talking now," Brent moaned in embarrassment.

"Keys are on the hook," she called out to Brent as he walked away with his tail between his legs.

"Thanks, mom."

*************

"Sorry this place isn't very fancy," Brent apologized.

"No, I love it! It's very subtle, ya know? Quaint," Daniel reassured with an enthusiastic smile.

They floored through their menus, the atmosphere of the tiny Italian resturant both quiet and calm. Brent found himself looking up every so often at Daniel, that when the waiter arrived he didn't have a clue as to what he wanted.

"You gentlemen ready?" The waiter asked with a pen and notebook.

"Yeah, I'd like the Spicy Puttannesca," Daniel said.

"And your beverage of choice?"

"Dr. Pepper, please."

"Alright," the waiter said as he scribbled down Daniel's order. "And you, sir?"

Brent snapped out of his daze and turned pink at the waiter's open and friendly face, ready to take his order.

"I'm sorry. I need a minute," Brent blushed.

The waiter nodded and smiled, patiently waiting for Brent to order. Brent scanned the pages a few times, finding nothing he liked that was cheap and filling. After all, he wanted enough money so he could leave a tip.

"They have lasagna," Daniel offered.

"My mom would never forgive me," Brent gushed with a soft chuckle. He knew he wasn't going to find something ideal quickly, so he conceded and set his menu down with a defeated sigh. "I'll have the same."

"Drink?"

"Coke."

"I'll be back shortly with your refreshments," the waiter said, grabbing the menus and dismissing himself.

Daniel smiled softly at Brent, the excitement and intimacy of the situation bubbling up inside him that he couldn't possibly get over it anytime soon. He took a sip of water and looked around, taking in this moment and the murals painted along the walls. Daniel was glad Brent chose this place.

"I've never been here before," Daniel stated, still looking around the establishment. "It's really nice, Brent. I like it a lot."

"We haven't even eaten yet," Brent poked sarcastically.

Daniel rolled his eyes incredulously, but couldn't help the small titter of laughter that followed shortly after.

************

Brent and Daniel laughed and chatted over dinner, staying longer than they had wanted to, but not really caring. They had gotten carried away while eating their food, cracking jokes at the portly man who sat a few tables over, claiming that his food wasn't cooked the right way. Both Brent and Daniel rolled their eyes laughing, saying that he only knew how to microwave a meal.

Brent had brought Daniel to tears of laughter a few times, almost making soda come out of his nose. He loved seeing Daniel happy. He loved knowing that it was him that brought out the true brightness of Daniel's eyes when they would light up with joy.

He loved watching Daniel. Every bite giddy and tentative, trying hard to not be spit out from laughter. Many times sauce would catch Daniel's bottom lip and Brent would flush, wanting to just clamber over the table to lick it off obscenely in front of everyone.

This went on for almost a hour and a half, their food getting significantly colder as the evening wore on, but not caring too much about it. When they were finished, Brent picked up the check and left a reasonable tip with the hostess.

Once they reached the car, Brent held the door open for Daniel as if he were a girl. Daniel blushed a deep red, but climbed in all the same. Brent started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

It was sometime around 10:30pm, when Brent had taken a different route and pulled over near the marina. Daniel pivoted toward Brent with confusion in his eyes, as if asking why they were there. Brent patted Daniel on the knee, turned off the car, and exited his mother's BMW. He came around the side to open up Daniel's door like a gentlemen and took him by the hand to lead him to an empty dock.

Brent sat down on the edge, taking off his shoes and socks then rolling his pants to the knees. Daniel watched as Brent dipped his feet inside the cold water, patting a spot for him to sit down at. Daniel followed suit and practically did a full body shiver at the water's sub-zero temperature.

After a moment of laughter from Brent, Daniel scoffed and adjusted to the frigid water. Daniel thanked the heavens that it didn't rain so much eariler, or else the dock would've collected rain and his butt would be soaked. He didn't know why Brent had brought him here, but it was definately pleasant and even romantic in a sense.

The water rippled around their ankles, their feet twirling around in the water and sitting so close that they were shoulder to shoulder. Brent moved his right foot over to Daniel's left and nudged it playfully under the dark water. Daniel nudged back, making it a full on footsy war.

Water splashed around and boyish chortles filled the night air between them, a breeze blowing strands of hair in opposing directions. Soon they began pushing eachother, the playful fight going up a notch as it always did between boys. But sometimes it takes a different course that doesn't happen between other boys. Something straight boys wouldn't indulge in.

Brent pushed Daniel back against the wooden planks of the dock, climbing on top of him to pin the pale boy down by the wrists. He smiled menacingly down at Daniel, who had lost his breath from the impact, and sat back against Daniel's waist. Having the upper hand, Brent towered over Daniel enough to notice the smile was fleeting from his face.

Daniel squirmed beneath Brent and when he shifted just right, Brent could feel why his smile had faded. Brent's face heated up and his heart paced fast in his chest, seeing Daniel beneath him in a vulnerable position wasn't helping at all either.

Not really processing it at the time, Brent moved Daniel's hands further above his head and dipped down so that they were chest to chest. The air between them was hot and humid from their fast pants of breath and their lips were so close that if one of them decided to move, they'd be kissing.

Brent took a deep breath and closed the gap between them, just their lips tangling in a soft experimental kiss. This was definately much sweeter than the kiss from before, this was gentle while the other one was aggressive. And once again, Daniel was at the mercy of Brent, trapped between the tan boy and a hard place.

The planks beneath Daniel's back creaked as Brent shifted on top of him, moving between his splayed legs and sliding up his body. He could feel Brent's crotch pressed against his butt and shivered when he felt how hard Brent was, how fast his heart was pounding.

Brent nudged his nose at Daniel's, silently telling him to open his mouth. Daniel practically moans into the series of kisses that follow after his submission and wiggles underneath Brent, trying to twist his wrists free of Brent's grip. He feels the first probe of Brent's tongue into his mouth and meets him with his own, just as giddy and unsure as Brent's. Daniel surrenders far too fast, letting Brent take control of the kiss and the way his tongue moves.

Brent's hips jerk forward slightly, nudging Daniel up and causing Brent to groan at the friction. So he does it again. And again. Angling his hips better so he can rub his clothed hard on against Daniel's shamelessly, eliciting tiny squeaks out of Daniel. The noises Daniel makes get trapped in their joined mouths, skipping around their enthusiastic tongues as they dry hump on an old dock at the town's marina.

The grip on Daniel's wrists loosen then withdraw all together, moving to his erection instead and kneading it roughly through his jeans. The kiss breaks and the silence, with the exception of moans, that was once surrounding them was gone. Daniel gasps and makes a noise that sounds like he's being strangled as Brent grabs the outline in hid pants and rubs.

The whole time Brent is rubbing his erection against Daniel's butt, panting hard, but not making any sexy noises like Daniel is. Brent can feel Daniel pulsing in his pants so he increases the friction to make him even more hot and bothered, taking in every subtle facial twitch as Daniel let's go.

Daniel is too far gone by the time he lets go, coming in his pants and not caring how uncomfortable it'll be after he comes down. Brent groans at the sight and sound of Daniel, letting go also, following Daniel's orgasm with his own. They lay panting for a moment, Brent on top of Daniel covering him like a blanket and kissing him on the lips once again.

They reluctantly part when Daniel shifts and sit there on the dock in their soiled underwear and pants, pulling on their socks and shoes in silence. Brent looked at Daniel for a long second and bites his bottom, noticing how red Daniel is and how his lips are also red, but shiny with saliva. Brent has never seen anything more hot.

"You can stay the night if you want," Brent mumbles when Daniel has stood up.

"I'll need to get some clothes," Daniel blushed, pointing down in embarrassment.

Brent smiles and takes Daniel's hand again, kissing the top of it romantically and making Daniel giggle. They walk back to the car and when Brent turns the key in the ignition, the dashboard lights up along with the clock radio. It was 12:17pm. Brent's face screws up and he lets out a pained groan.

"My mom's going to kill me."


End file.
